


An Unwelcome Guest

by Sxross



Series: Unwelcome guests [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed panted, fumbling with his blanket trying to regulate his temperature by sticking his flesh limbs out of the oven his fever racked body was creating under thin flannel sheets and sweat soaked pajamas. He was hot and cold, so hot he could feel the heat radiating off his exposed limbs, but the slick sweat left him shivering. He tried to remember the night he had started to get sick, feeling out of sorts as he tumbled into his dorm bed after a long night of cleaning up after Lusts death and the resulting chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prickling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure where this amount of ideas came from, but the inspiration came from Lolisoups Lust!Ed:)
> 
> Some of those warnings super apply for this chapter just a heads up.

Ed panted, fumbling with his blanket trying to regulate his temperature by sticking his flesh limbs out of the oven his fever racked body was creating under thin flannel sheets and sweat soaked pajamas. He was hot and cold, so hot he could feel the heat radiating off his exposed limbs, but the slick sweat left him shivering. He tried to remember the night he had started to get sick, feeling out of sorts as he tumbled into his dorm bed after a long night of cleaning up after Lusts death and the resulting chaos.

He had been so relieved when he had seen the stupid bastards face after thinking him dead, he had crumpled, knees completely giving out on him. He should have known better really. The last time he had gotten sick was because he didn’t sweep the floor of his dingy basement and then bled all over the place. Open wounds grabbing every germ around him.

His knee of course was scraped, pants torn, he swears the next time he goes into some shitty ass cavern he’s wearing his stupid fucking leather pants and no one is going to stop him. He had also stripped off his torn and bloody, soaked gloves sometime in that one hallway when he realized that dirty, ripped gloves weren’t going to protect his cuts any better then just not wearing them at all. Right as he hit the ground he knew it. Knew he was going to sick. Too much stress, not enough healthy food, too many sleepless nights worrying over stupid shit that he didn’t have any direct control over. Now his scrapped up knee was in a pile of he didn’t even want to know what, some kind of shitty ash? His hand splashing right into a puddle of red water. Please don’t be blood. That would just be the icing on the cake.

His hand pricked and when he examined it he found a sliver of red glass? Whatever. He pulled it out and forced himself to his feet in exhaustion and irritation. Didn’t villains ever clean their shitty lairs? Jesus. Who knew what he could pick up in a place like this.

Well now he knew. He shouldn’t have been anywhere near the disgusting ground anyway, but after the day he had he allowed a moment of weakness.

He couldn’t regret it more in retrospect. Open wounds and whatever shit. Anything in that puddle would have gone straight to blood. Just perfect.

 

 

It had started slow that night. A tickle in the back of his throat, stuffy nose, headache. His auto mail ports ached and it felt like a weight was compressing right in the center of his chest. He figured it was a cold or some shit combined with the crap weather central was getting all week.

Dr. Knox and Colonel Bastard said it was stress combined with not taking care of himself. No shit, he spent every waking moment trying to help his brother or keeping everyone around him alive. Greeling said he was weak, which just made him what to punch the stupid Homunculus in his stupid face. Al at least was concerned.

After five days of only getting worse it was labeled the flu and the shit doctor (did a Coroner even qualify to diagnose someone not dead?) put him on quarters. Cant have him contaminating everyone else after all. Al thankfully, had finally left after hovering around making distressed signs and being impossible to block out to get some actual sleep, had gone on a soup and cracker run and to inform their team that no Ed was not coming into fucking work today they could all go fuck themselves. He figured Al would edit those bits out.

He should be up! Doing something productive. Research, or coding out his new ideas, or research, or figuring out how to adjust that one stubborn array, or research. God its not like the philosopher’s stone was just going to drop in their laps. He couldn’t even function long enough to get a few paragraphs into that new book. The words started swimming along the page and the harder he tried to right them the worse his headache got. The Idiot Doctor said something about a possible concussion and if that was the case he shouldn’t be reading anyway. He insisted he didn’t remember hitting his head on anything, but the large knot on the side of his insisted otherwise.

The worse part of the whole mess through was the constant nausea. So maybe the Doctor had a point, a concussion sounded like it was possible. He couldn’t even think past the shitty pain or the flipping of his stomach. He was so hungry too. Nothing even looked or smelled appetizing though and the moment he didn’t manage to force something down it came right back up. Knox had threatened to hook him up to a drip if he didn’t keep something down, as if he had any actual control over the rebellious organ.

The pounding in his head reached a new level of awful until he realized it was someone pounding on the door and not his skull. Fuck. Didn’t these assholes know he was sick?

“It’s open” He barely managed to rasp out, praying that whoever it was could hear him over all the noise they were making.

The door opened and in waltzed Greed or Ling or whoever the fuck he was today he couldn’t tell.

“The fuck you want?”

Greeling set a bag of what could only assume was full of cans by the dull clanking on the desk and flopped down onto the chair pulled out in front of it “Your brother had me bring those. Some guy with glasses and the hot blonde needed his help with some shit.”

Greed then “Well you delivered them so fuck off.” He tried turning to his side to stave off the rising bile and coughing fit. He'd be damned if he tossed his cookies while Greed was here.

“Still sick huh?” he slouched down in the chair and eyed Ed “You look like shit.”

“Thanks. I never would have known had you not told me.” He tried rolling his eyes but even they felt hot and refused to listen to him “Just leave.” Maybe being semi polite would get rid of him. He didn’t think he could hold it in much longer.

The Homunculus just rolled his stupid purple eyes and tipped his head to the side “That’s the thanks I get for- “

Ed didn’t hear the rest and he didn’t care. He bolted from the bed and rushed to the small bathroom dropping to his knees, the metal clanking against the tile and the sound bounced loudly around the space making his head throb. The bile rose so fast though he couldn’t even feel the pain he was sure was radiating through his auto mail port.

He felt Greed behind him as he expelled what little he had managed to choke down that morning “Get out.” He wanted it to be biting but it came out as a pathetic wheeze. The idiot must have switched because blessedly cool hands pulled his messy braid out of his face and soothing circles were being rubbed into his back.

He gasped for air and fumbled for the water glass on the sink edge. It was warm but he rinsed his mouth, spit and took a shaky sip. He didn’t have the strength to left his head let alone put the glass back so he just set it loudly on the floor. What could a few more germs do?

Ling being the jerk that he is, picked it up and set it back on the sink while he rested his heated forehead against the cool porcelain. He felt his hair band tugged out and fingers undo the mess “Don’t. I haven’t showered in days.” He didn’t know what the weird feeling was, if he just didn’t want to be touched by Ling in particular or if he did or if he didn’t want to inflict his gross hair on someone else.

“Its fine. This way next time there’s less chance of it being puked on.” He pulled the golden hair back into the usual braid slowly and twisted the band back in securing it, fingers brushing against his neck as he stood back up “Maybe some of the crackers your brother got will help?”

Ed didn’t even want to look at anything resembling food, let alone actually eat it “God no.” He forced his head up and flushed the sick.

“Then let’s get you back in bed yes?” Ling leaned down to help him.

“I don’t need any help.” Ed snapped as he shoved the hand away from him. He levered himself up using the sink, nearly knocking his glass over, and slowly walked back to his bed fighting the vertigo and the urge to just lie down on the floor and melt. When he made it to the bed he flopped into it coughing lightly, the tickle in his throat only getting worse.

“When Al said you were worse I didn’t think it would be this bad.” Ling was back in the chair staring at him.

“Yeah this flu shit is contagious too so scram.”

Ling laughed quietly “You do realize I can’t actually get sick right?”

Right. Homunculus. He snorted at the reminder and just closed his eyes. Maybe when he opened them the Idiot prince would be gone.

 

 

He was pleased to find that when he opens his eyes Greeling was in fact gone. Only now it was Hughes, Mustang, and Al talking quietly while Gracia placed a cool cloth on his forehead. She turned to the others when he opened his eyes and whispered “He’s awake.”

They stopped talking and crowded around the bed. It must be bad if even Mustang looked worried “What’s wrong?” He rasped, his throat felt like he had been hacking up a lung and his ports felt like they were being crushed in a vice. He nearly groaned in pain when he shifted his legs.

“You’ve been asleep for sixteen hours Fullmetal.” Mustangs tone didn’t match his expression.

“I couldn’t wake you brother so I called the Colonel. Dr. Knox will be here in an hour or so too.” Al fidgeted and looked to Hughes and Mustang.

Sixteen hours. Well that would explain the darkness out his window then “I wouldn’t wake up?” he asked, confusion fogging up his brain like a thick cloud. He went to accept the glass of water from Gracia after shuffling back a bit into a semi sitting up but not too painful position. It was enough to drink his stupid water at least. He went to reach with his metal arm but the shooting agony through his ribs and shoulder made him drop it and reach with his other. He managed one sip before the vertigo and nausea hit him like a brick wall. He wanted to just close his eyes and sleep but the concern written on their faces made him think twice.

The bile made itself known and he must have looked green because Al moved to help him “I’m fine.” He mumbled, weakly pushing the hand away from him as he stood up, the others hastily moving out of the way.

Ed made it all of three steps before the room flipped and he collapsed. Hands and knees slamming into the floor, searing pain shooting through his ports. He tried to swallow it back but a wracking cough forced everything out. He burned with shame as his stomach heaved. The bile didn’t even sear a hot trail through his throat this time, or maybe he just hurt everywhere else to much to notice.

“Oh my god.” Gracia breathed out.

He could barely hear it over the rushing in his own hears but god. How much worse could this week get?

“Gracia call Dr. Knox. Tell him to get here immediately.” Hughes practically pushed his wife from the room.

Mustang was on his knees, pushing sweat soaked hair off his flushed face “Al I need you to wait with Gracia.” His tone brooked no arguments “Call Hawkeye. Tell her to bring a car with leather seats in case we need to get him to a hospital.”

“But Colonel.”

“Go. Now.” Al shuffled from the room, his metal movements painfully loud to his abused ears.

“Maes get a few towels and a bowl of warm water.”

Maes left the room to find the dorm C.O. Was he that bad? He looked down again, bleary eyes making an effort to focus. Why was his vomit red?

“Fullmetal, I need to take off your shirt.” Mustang helped him sit back away from whatever had come out of him. His metal arm seemed to have stopped working all together, that or the shock his nerves had sustained in his collapse had shorted them out to the point of no response. Mustang mouth was moving but everything felt slow and out of touch, like being under water. The Colonel pocketed his gloves and pulled them hem of his sweat soaked tank up. He must have noticed his arm wasn’t working because once he got his left arm and head out he gently slid the colon off his right. Cool hands pressed against his forehead and he almost whimpered when they were removed.

“Shit.” Mustang rocked back on his heels “Do you think your going to be sick again?”

Ed shook his head, but started coughing. Warm, red liquid bubbled up and out before he even knew what was happening. Mustang grabbed the discarded shirt and wiped up what he distantly realized was blood.

Gold glazed eyes met black and Ed could just make out the fear behind the mask.

Hughes returned, looking worried and carrying his towels and a bowl of steaming water.

“Did Gracia get ahold of Knox?” Mustang asked as he took the towel and dunked it into the bowl and started wiping Eds chest and face off.

“He should be here soon. Rizas on her way too. Do you want me to keep Al out?”

The question must have been for him because Mustang was snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Do you want your brother here?”

Ed didn’t know why he was even asking. What 14-year-old kid should see his brother like this. He shook his head. His head lolled to the side, too heavy to keep up. He didn’t even want Mustang to see him like this.

Mustang gave him a tight nod “You should be on the bed for Knox.” The statement was followed by strong arms lifting him up and depositing him on the bed. His auto mail hung limply and every nudge felt like a shock of pain through his frayed system to his chest where the spot of pressure pushed down relentlessly. The steady compression that made him struggle more with each passing breath. He didn’t want Mustang to let him go, didn’t want the warmth and comfort to leave him.

He would never let that on though.

 

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he must have fallen asleep again because now Hughes was blocking Al from the room, his flesh hand was caught in the iron grip of Mustangs and Dr. Knox was looking at him with something too close to pity, making him bristle.

“You said he vomited and then coughed up blood?” The Doctor was speaking quietly but it still felt like nails on a chalkboard.

“Yes. Al and I couldn’t wake for sixteen hours before and his fevers only gotten worse. I don’t think its broken once.” Mustangs hand clenched his as he switched the cool cloth that Maes handed him.

“Its been eight days now?” Dr. Knox was checking his eyes with that stupid light that sent pain rocketing through his head.

“Nine now. Al said he’s only gotten steadily worse.”

“His shoulder port looks infected” He prodded where the metal met inflamed skin and Ed gasped.

“The limb is unresponsive.”

“Who preformed the attachment?”

“Pinako Rockbell” Mustang let go of Eds hand to write down the number on a scrap of paper he snagged from Eds desk.

“Get her up here. He may need it removed. For now, lets take off the arm. Its dead weight and the pulling probably hurts.”

Probably? If his throat wasn’t so fucking raw he would tell Knox just how much his probably was.

Mustang handed the number off to Hughes just as Riza arrived and he put his hand back in Eds.

“Shouldn’t we take him to the hospital Colonel?” Riza asked quietly.

“And explain to military doctors working under Bradley how he got the injuries?” Hughes looked down at Ed and couldn’t help the grimace.

“I’m not sure we can risk it. He’s really ill, there’s going to be a lot of questions we won’t have concrete backing on.”

“Did Lust do any of this to him? Maybe something she did is making him this sick.” Hughes asked “Maybe Greed would know some Homunculus trick?”

Ed had had enough. The light was killing his eyes and their voices were sending his headache into levels of debilitating “If your going to talk do it outside. Just take off my arm and get out.”

Dr. Knox and Mustang shared a tense look and moved to disable his arm. God this was humiliating. Mustang removed his hand and gingerly held his shoulder down while Knox fiddled with the connections.

“Ready?”

Ed nodded and closed his eyes.

“Alright. One, two-” Right at two he flipped the connectors and the arm came off.

The pain was short and relief from the weight no longer pulling the inflamed port was a god send, tears slipped out the corners of his eyes and he let out the shaky breath he had been holding and tried to pull more into his struggling lungs. Less and less was making it past his chapped lips and he was starting to get dizzy. The relief was so great all he managed to do was close his eyes. He heard them leave and was thankful they remembered to turn off the light.

 

 

 

He drifted in and out for a bit before Mustang came back in with another cool cloth.

“I’m sorry Fullmetal.” Mustang was slumped in the desk chair and looked down at him.

“What?” Was there something to be sorry for?

“I should have taken your illness seriously from the get go.”

Ed just closed his eyes again and turned his face back to the ceiling. He heard mustang leaving and he wished he was still there. A hand would be a comfort. Or even just knowing someone was watching him just in case.

 

 

His arm was starting to burn and he was truly struggling for air now. He wished he hadn’t made Al leave. Or that the Bastard had stayed. Or that he could find the breath to even call for someone.

Spots danced across his vision and the room was spinning in and out of focus. He tried to hit the wall with his fist but missed and his arm landed limply by his side. Tears sprung to his eyes and he couldn’t help the morbid thoughts that came. Al would be stuck in that armor forever. Would his mom be pissed? He still hadn’t found his bastard father, maybe he would help Al get his body back.

His heartbeat was loud and fast, if someone did come in he didn’t think he would hear them, he could barely hear his own thoughts.

The shot of adrenalin that pulsed through him at the knowledge of what was happening gave him a moment of lucid clarity. He should have made Al stay with him. He should have made sure Winry went and found someone who wouldn’t leave her. He should have told Roy how he felt.

His fingertips were numb as the world started turning black. He fought for one last futile breath before everything stopped.

His body relaxed, fingers twitching one last time.

The pain was gone, leaving him in one cresting wave.

The world was finally silent as his heartbeat stuttered out.

The peace was all encompassing and his last feeling was relief.

 

 

Violently purple eyes snapped open with a smirk. She couldn’t believe she had pulled it off.


	2. Red Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!

Wide purple eyes focused on the semi familiar ceiling above.

A slight burn in her chest and up her left arm seemed to be the only remnant of the last week and she almost laughed, amazed her half cocked idea had even worked.

She had paid close attention to Greed’s transfer and was 50% sure she could pull it off and here she was. Breathing, heart beating. Best of all she had all but consumed the little pest.

Father had made a mistake letting that prince house Greed. You couldn’t put a sin in a container already consumed by that desire.

She hadn’t intended to take over Fullmetal though, but she couldn’t have planned it better if she had tried. Someone so consumed by responsibly and guilt wouldn’t have time for feelings of carnal Lust.

The Flame alchemist had been her first choice of course. He would have been a fight for control, but this was better.

She curled her good arm over her chest and felt the burn of her tattoo and knew she had to get out of here, had to find Envy. She only had three souls now and could feel her containers soul already merging with hers, which left only two safety nets. The slow trickle of foreign memories was certainly interesting though.

Younger brother? Boring. Mechanic? Not useful. Izumi? That one would know in a heartbeat. Oh what’s this? Knowledge of the gate? Quite a bit too. The little sacrifice must have seen it at least three times. Possibly useful, Homunculus usually couldn’t preform alchemy. Then again they didn’t often inhabit human hosts. Would she age? Something to look into.

Sitting up slowly she quietly slipped off the bed. Didn’t want anyone hearing her after all. She struggled with a black tank one handed and had a struggling shimmy getting into the black pants then slipped on the only black boots she could find. Did this kid own anything with color?

Now she needed an escape. Her eyes landed on the window over the bed and she climbed up to it and looked out. Three floors up. Hopefully her regeneration was still working because it was a decent fall. Sliding the window open and quietly as she could manage she hopped up onto the sill and took a deep breath before taking a better look down.

Bushes ran along the edge of the building and she considered her options. If she had another arm she could hang out the window and take a few feet off her drop or alchemized a ladder or something. She could jump and hope that she would regenerate because if she didn’t they would find her and how long would they hesitate to kill her with Fullmetals face? Or she could try the door.

Weighing her options, she took a deep breath and slipped from the edge. The landing punched the air from her lungs and jarred her leg. Red crackled around her and she struggled to stand as her cuts knitted back together. Well that answered one question.

Now to find Envy.

There were a few places Envy could be and if she just picked one they would show up eventually.

She took a few tentative steps in the general direction of the warehouse Envy frequented, trying to get a baring on movement with an unbalanced and weak with sick body. After a few steps and the need to put as much distance from her hosts friends as possible she slipped through back alleys, and empty courtyards thankful for the covering of night. She was certain to be recognized walking around as the Fullmetal alchemist and she didn’t have enough souls or energy, plus the lack of an arm and not enough of a stone to activate her claws made her a moving target. A slow moving target at that.

She she finally managed to reach the warehouse she was pleased to find Envy in their usual spot on a stack of crates, flipping through files Wrath or Father must have given them.

They snapped their head up and sneered “What’s the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing on this side of town?” flipping the file shut they hopped to the floor, preparing for an attack.

She turned up her nose and scoffed “Is that anyway to greet your sister? I thought you would have missed me.”

Envy reared their head back looking skeptical “Sister?”

She pulled the front of the tank down revealing the red ouroboros on her chest and the faint red line on her arm.

“Lust.” Envy breathed out, stance immediately relaxing “You pulled a transfer.”

“I did.” Lust said stepping further into the room “Lost most of my stone in the process though. Think you can get me another one”?

“Of course. Let’s go see Father.”

“No.”

Envy raised an eyebrow “No?”

“I ruined a sacrifice. Not only will I face punishment but he will probably wipe my memory. I’m not giving that up. I wont go back.”

“What will you do then? How long do you expect to retain control? The shrimps the most stubborn human I’ve ever met.”

“Not even a flicker yet. Pretty sure he’s asexual, I mean there’s no desire at all. Control at this point doesn’t feel like an issue.”

“Why him? Why not switch to a woman?”

“I didn’t have many options at the time. The whole thing was based on the chance of someone touching the red water. Plus, if I transfer now with so few souls I’ll die for real.” She shrugged and batted her eyes at Envy “Besides, I think I’ll have just as much luck as a blonde if you want to try it out for yourself...?” She raised her brows, looked up through her eyelashes and flipped the blonde braid over a slim shoulder.

Envy backed up and made a disgusted face “No. Ugh. I’ll get you a stone so just sit tight and lay low.”

“Aw Envy. You always were my favorite sibling” She blew a kiss to Envy’s retreating back and chuckled at their shiver. Walking over to the crates and sliding down to the ground. Thank god they didn’t feel the cold or she would have been shivering on the cement floor.

 

 

Envy made good time and she she almost snatched the stone right out of their hand.

“You saw what it was like for Greed, this may not be pretty.” Envy looked her over and gave a sigh “Are you sure you want to do this? It might not work.”

“I spent over a weak in a dying body. I doubt it will be like Greed’s transfer, I mean, I’m already in control of this body. This is more like filling up the gas tank right?” she laid out on her back and Envy kneeled down hovering over her.

“Not sure. Guess we’re going to find out.” They produced a knife and held it over her heart “Ready?”

She felt a moments hesitation and grabbed their wrist “You are my favorite, just so you know.” She had a ghost of a smile and finally let go taking a deep breath.

“Human emotions don’t suit you Lust.” He didn’t look at her face as he cut her chest open and stabbed the stone into her heart. They got up and walked back to their file as red crackled around her.

‘Filling up a gas tank’ is not what it was like. Fire raced through her veins and scored her from the inside out. She felt like she was being burned alive again and fought to not cry out. Not that it mattered because a moment later the world was black.

 

 

Pain throbbed her awake and the last red light died to her right, crackling into nothing. She felt like herself, at least she thought she did. She looked over and noticed the arm to her right and figuring that the lingering pain must be because growing limbs is no joke. She pushed her self up and looked at the two piles of bloody, mangled metal pieces.

“How long was I out?” She asked her voice sounding more like what she remembered.

“Maybe thirty minutes?” Envy looked back up from their work “Feel like your tank is refilled?”

She coughed out a laugh and thought for a moment before clapping her hands together and pressing them to the floor and cement ball forming the the small crater she had made.

She could do it.

She could preform alchemy.

Envy watched her glee with a heavy stare “How do you intend to hide from Father?”

She stood up and shook out her shoulders feeling the tension leave her, raising her hands she focused and black cracked around her hands up past her elbows and her nails lengthened to sharp points. Satisfied she was still in top condition she turned to Envy “Not sure yet. Pride will find me eventually, but he leaves Greed alone so maybe I’ll keep up this good luck streak I’m on.” She transmuted some of the painters clothe covering a couple crates into a black jacket and white gloves. “I have some loose ends to tie up. When I’m done I’ll hunt down Greed. Keep me in the loop?”

She turned back to Envy when they didn’t answer “What?”

“You even sound like him.”

“I pretty much consumed him when I accepted the new stone so that makes sense.” She smiled and rolled her eyes in fond exasperation pulling on the transmuted clothes “Do I pass?” she held out her arms and spun around once.

“As the pipsqueak?” They cocked their head to the side “Slouch, and stop smiling.”

She made the adjustments and cleared her throat “How about now?” asking in an exact replication on Fullmetal.

“Ugh. Your good.”

Lust gave them a sharp smile “Then I’m off. You know where I’ll be.” She, wait, HE headed off to find one Flame alchemist. The warehouse door slamming behind him.

 

 

Finding the Flame alchemist, no Roy, my the little Fullmetal was adorable. Finding Roy was easy. All he had to do was go to his house. Having all these memories was super helpful he had to admit. Now the question was should he reveal himself early? Or should he play a game?

An obvious choice.

Lust checked out a couple of trees near the Colonels house and picked one with good cover but an excellent view of the front of the house. He looked up the trunk and using his claws got up to a mid height branch, settling into wait.

Hopefully the Colonel left again tonight since he would only have the element of surprise in the dark since the purple eyes were a dead give away.

Now, how to play this? Edward was screaming and trying to break the hold but Lust ignored him in favor of playing through some vivid choice images for him.

Should he go straight for the kill? Mustang had reduced his last body to ash and who knew how long he would hesitate. That would be the safe route, but he did so like to play.

He could run around causing chaos and get Envy’s help finishing them off, but did he want them ALL dead? Not really. Just Mustang.

Oh wait. Now there was an idea! Fullmetal hated It too, screaming and fighting him to _not do it please stop._ Better to break the boy now then deal with the shit Greed had to put up with. He didn’t share. All he had to do now was wait for Mustang to be alone.

 

 

He must have only waited perched on his branch for an hour or so before Mustang left his house in a flurry, too rushed to even lock his door. He pulled the military coat tighter around him and Lust zeroed in on the fact he wasn’t wearing his gloves. He seemed to be headed in the direction of the dorms and no driver meant a golden opportunity.

Lust waited until he turned the corner before dropping out of the tree. He mentally mapped out the alleys between here and the dorms and was once again thankful for the extra memories. Getting around was going to be so much easier now.

He headed straight through backyards and hopped fences before turning down his choice alley. It was perfect, broken street light in front of it, narrow enough Mustang would be hard pressed to use his flames if he did have his gloves on him, plus a handy escape route at the end if he climbed the fence. It was hidden enough back there they wouldn’t find the body too quickly.

He peeked around the corner after a few seconds of strained listening. No mustang. Going midway down the alley he did some quick jumping jacks and ran in place until he felt his heart rate rise. He slapped his cheeks a few times to get them redder and ran gloved hands over his hair messing it up and pulling some strands out of the braid. Doing a quick survey, he kneeled down scuffing up his knees and ran his white gloves through the damp grim and smeared some on his cheek.

Perfect.

He was just getting to his feet again, shoulders hunched, breathing heavy when he heard hurried footsteps. Lust arranged his face to one of confusion and pain and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He waited until Mustang passed and stumbled forward a bit “M-mustang?” opps. Not enough pain in there. He bit his lip hard and winced.

Those footsteps skidded to a halt and Mustang appeared at the alley entrance “Fullmetal?” racing forward.

Lust hunched more, one hand pressed against his side, the other supporting his weight against the brick wall “Oh thank god its you” He whispered in put upon relief practically sagging into strong arms that darted out to catch him.

_Roy run!_

“What happened? Where have you been?” Mustang sounded frantic as he held on tighter, pulling the blonde in his arms closer.

_Its not me! Roy look!_ He is looking.

_“_ I-I don’t know. I just woke up here.” He fisted the dark blue jacket in a dirty gloved smearing the grit onto pristine fabric.

_She’s a liar. Look at me!_ Petty insults?

“I’m so glad your safe. Alphonse is beside himself. Are you hurt?” He moved to checked him over but Lust held fast giving an exaggerated shiver as he pressed into Mustangs chest.

_NO NO NO NO please don’t do this!_

“I’m fine. Just confused…” He trailed off. How stupid was the Colonel anyway? The first hint should have been two whole arms. He was honestly expecting this to be harder.

_Please! I’ll do anything. Don’t hurt him._ Cute.

Mustang rested his chin on blonde hair and sighed in relief.

This was just too easy.

“Colonel...” Lust pulled back a bit and grabbed a blue collar bringing Mustang down a bit and pressing their lips together “I’m so happy you found me.” He breathed out against his lips.

_Lust! I’m begging you to stop. PLEASE! Don’t fucking do this to him!_ Resorting to foul language?

Mustang stood stock still, shocked. He tried pushing away but strong arms held tight.

Lust almost wanted to drag it out but decided against it. The sobbing was getting old and he didn’t want to get caught red handed. The longer he stuck around the more likely that was. He nipped at Mustangs lower lip and pulled back with a smirk “You really should be more aware Flame alchemist.” He said as he pulled away, eyes wide open and catching the barely there light.

Mustang looked confused, but tensed finally sensing the danger. His eyes widened when they locked onto purple ones his mouth falling open.

_Run Roy! RUN!_ He would never get away.

“I don’t want to do this you know.” Lust pulled off his gloves and dropped them to his feet, both flesh hands morphing black, claws extending deadly sharp, glowing red eyes completely focused on shocked black ones “Well, who am I kidding. I do.” He smiled, all teeth before lunging forward.

_NO!_

That is until his body seized up claws centimeters from Mustangs heart. Gold flecks danced amongst red and Lust let out an amused chuckle “Well it seems like your what gets Fullmetals motor running.” He tried to push the annoying shrimp back. He would never get another chance like this again.

His claws trembled and shrunk a bit, Mustang stumbled, slamming into the wall beside him. Goddamn Brat! He seethed and made another lunge, rage smothering his host.

Then everything went black.

Black then sparking red the next second. A piercing pain splitting through his left eye grinding him to a standstill. His claws retracted as he brought his hand up to inspect the damage, sight returning as he regenerated, looking up and there was Hawkeye. Flushed, shoulders heaving and gun shaking.

She’d shot him!

“That’s not very nice you know.” He said in what was definitely not the brats voice. They both shivered and he took a step towards her, but she fired off another three rounds, blue eyes wide with fear, a horrified Mustang pressed against the wall.

“There’s only eight shots left Riza. Better take good aim.” He took another step forward and another as she fired the last eight rounds. Only the two in the head made him pause but each time red flashed around him.

She dropped the gun like it burned her when he was right in front of her and he grabbed her by the throat quick as lightning with his new right hand “I’d like you alive ‘ _Elizabeth’_ but I have no such feelings about Roy” He hissed in her ear and increased his hold “Better keep a close eye on him.” He released her and her hands came up where his had just been and she sucked in huge breaths.

“Oh, and thanks for the jump start. Regeneration all takes a few times to get back up to speed.” He gave her a cheeky grin and wave before turning and heading to where he knew Greed was holing up. He turned back and watched her scrabble into the alley.

Well, that hadn’t turned out the way he had wanted, but he still had some fun so that counted as something and now he knew what to avoid if he wanted control over his now silent host.

No Roy Mustang.

Now he just needed Greed’s help breaking in this new body and then he could get out of town. Better not to tempt fate.

He wanted nothing to do with the military and even less to do with Father.

He could figure out a plan in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions really mean a lot, so thank you for the positive response!  
> I hope you enjoyed this one, because this its not going to be a nice ride from here on out.
> 
> Question though. Should I up the rating and write the various smut into this one? Ill update the tags and warn people if theres going to be something extra not nice. Or should I just start a second story for all the smut parts?
> 
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! That was fun. I'll try and finish up this next chapter this week and get it up this weekend.  
> I hope you like it?


End file.
